peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 November 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-11-01 ; Comments *The full tracklisting below was compiled using information from the British Library Sound And Moving Image online catalogue (Find Format: B3480/2). Sessions *McCarthy #3 First broadcast. Recorded 1988-10-23. All tracks except ‘The Lion Will Lie Down With The Lamb’ released on That's All Very Well But... The Best Of McCarthy (CD, Cherry Red, 1996) *Thrilled Skinny #1 Repeat of only session. First broadcast 03 October 1988. Recorded 1988-09-18. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Sandie Shaw: Nothing Less Than Brilliant (single) Rough Trade *Derrick Harriott & Yellowman: Starting All Over Again (12”) Black Scorpio *McCarthy: The Myth Of The North/South Divide (session) *Bill Black's Combo: Son Of Smokie (v/a LP - Hi Records - The Early Years: Vol. 2) Hi *Napalm Death: Lucid Fairytale (LP – From Enslavement To Obliteration) Earache *Ultramagnetic MC's: Ease Back (12”) Next Plateau @''' *Thrilled Skinny: Love Rut (session) # *Thrilled Skinny: Neigh On Sea (session) # *'''File 3 starts *Half Man Half Biscuit: The Trumpton Riots (EP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *McCarthy: I'm Not A Patriot But... (session) *Wedding Present: Yikhav Kozak Za Dunai (10" – Ukrainski Vistupi V Johna Peela) Reception *Spit: Road Pizza (12”) Nailed To Sound *Bam Bam: Where's Your Child? (single) Desire *Traveling Wilburys: Marguerite (LP – Volume One) Warner Bros *Elmore James: Rollin' And Tumblin' (LP - The Collection) Deja Vu *Thrilled Skinny: So Happy To Be Alive (session) *Major Mackerel & Red Nose: Rough Tough Jamaica Way (7”) Jammys *Blake Babies: Julius Fast Body (LP – Nicely, Nicely) Chew Bud *Erosion: The Unborn (LP – Mortal Agony) We Bite *Diskonexion: Make It Happen (12”) Submission *McCarthy: Keep An Open Mind Or Else (session) *'File 3 tape break' *Chuck Daniels And The Classics: Glass Pak (v/a LP - Teen-Age Riot!) Atomic Passion *'File 3 restarts in the middle of the following' *Four Brothers: Kundurovas Virinani (title not recognised) *Thrilled Skinny: Eat My Hat (session) *Last Party: Damp (12”) Idol *Riff Raff: You Wanna Dance (12”) 20:20 @''' *Heresy: Stand Proud (LP – The North Atlantic Noise Attack) Manic Ears '''@ *McCarthy: The Lion Will Lie Down With The Lamb (session) *U Thant: Ig (LP – Bugeilio) U Thant *Lovindeer: Wild Gilbert (7”) TSOJ *Flatmates: Heaven Knows (7") Subway Organization *K-9 Posse: Ain't Nothin To It (single) Arista @''' *Thrilled Skinny: Social Climbing (session) *Devera Ngwena Jazz Band: unknown Tracks marked '''# available on File 1 Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) 1988-xx-xx Peel Late 1988 *2) 1988-10-xx-11-xx Peel Show LE021 *3) John Peel 1st Nov 1988.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:30:11 (37:44-40:09) *2) 1:34:34 (26:08-37:58) (to 29:33 unique) *3) 1:30:52 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *1) Created from SB660, SB668, SB674, SB690, SB696 and SB698 of Weatherman22's Tapes. Peel Late 1988 *2) Created from LE021 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October November 1988 Lee Tape 21 *3) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available *1) Mediafire *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes Category:Lee Tapes